pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Whiteorblack
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- StalinC (Discusión) 20:53 25 sep 2010 wooola te doy la bienvenida a Pokespectaculos, te ayudare en todo, =D, asi ke kualkier consulta, dimelo en el chat, o en mi discucion. [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] ewe! Hola ewe!,Bienvenido (?) , si ewe , espero que lo pasemos bien!!! >=3!!! Quieres ser mi amigo? :3 , si es asi solo dime en mi discu 'Neku Sakuraba' (~) 'I need Blood , oh espera xD eso era otro dialogo , Preguntame algo! Come on!'' 15:57 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Para ir a mi discu solo pone donde estan las letras naranjas de esa firma xP! Si llegas a ser mi amigo te dare un regalo! :3 , chau!! x3 'Neku Sakuraba' (~) 'I need Blood , oh espera xD eso era otro dialogo , Preguntame algo! Come on!'' 15:57 15 oct 2010 (UTC) hi! bienvenido a PE! soy la orgullosa autora de la saga "Miedos..." y vi que a ti te gustaba. x333333333 Sigo sin creerme el exito que tuvo x33333 weno dejemos de habalr de mi y vamos contigo. Te gustaria que fueramos amigos? Si es así dime tu pokémon favorito. Intentaré ayudarte en todo lo que pueda Anabeel 16:05 15 oct 2010 (UTC) a mi... ponme a kirlia o cyndaquil o el que tu prefieras x3333333333 estoy loca Anabeel 16:10 15 oct 2010 (UTC) of course pues claro! me encanta apuntarme a cosas =3 de que va?Anabeel 17:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) VALE! Me encantaría! Eeveeneon si si seamos amigos JA 17:52 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola ^^ Lo de rival genial y lo de ser mi amigo claro porque no, que poke pongo para vos? x3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 18:00 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Si! Si me gustaria ser tu amigo cual es tu poke fav el mio es Kingdra y Glaceon aunque me gusta Futachimaru y Dratini solo mira mis 10 pokes fav en mi perfil y hay sabes xDD pero pon a Kingdra o Glaceon [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 18:01 15 oct 2010 (UTC) aki woola x3 bueno aki esta como poner una encuesta ¿Pones la Pregunta? Opcion a Opcion 2 Opcion C etc.. No hay limite x3 Edita y sabras como se hace x3 WB poneme un Bulb x33 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 22:36 15 oct 2010 (UTC) claro Si sere tu amiga y estoy segura de que seremos amigos inseparables y unidos Saludos tu nueva amiga Sofi [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 01:00 16 oct 2010 (UTC)frame|Seremos grandes amigos ! Snow:el reality Te inivito a mi reality...solo 2 pokemon hielo..(no legendarios -_- ) el Chico brayan Archivo:Cyndaquil_icon.pngArchivo:Togekiss_icon.png[[Usuario discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'No me llamo Asi ¬¬']]Cindaquilytogekiss 14:47 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Hi!!! Hola!!! xP!!! No me respondiste a lo de ser tu amigo ._.U , pero bueno , con el tema de tu firma...primero tenes que ir arriva donde dice : "MÁS" clikea una vez alli y anda a preferencias , luego baja hasta donde dice tu firma , y creo que alli podrias poner algo como esto : " [ WorB ] [ Aki pon lo que quieras xP! ] " Los [[]] Los puse separados para que no hagan , asegurate de sacar los espacios entre los [] (Solo esos espacios,Ninguno mas ni menos) , Porke masomenos asi se veria sin los corchetes WorB Aki pon lo que quieras xP! , Masomenos creo que es asi como deberia quedar , bueno , nos vemos luego 'Neku Sakuraba' (~) 'I need Blood , oh espera xD eso era otro dialogo , Preguntame algo! Come on!'' 15:01 16 oct 2010 (UTC) SOrry xD! Sorry , no me figue de lo tu mensaje , no importe mi poke favo es buizel! ED , bueno chau! >3 'Neku Sakuraba' (~) 'I need Blood , oh espera xD eso era otro dialogo , Preguntame algo! Come on!'' 15:03 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Snow:el reality Este sera tu sprite en Snow:el reality Archivo:Black_NB.png Cindaquilytogekiss claro..!!!! claro k puedes participar pero te importa si es un personaje secundario...?¿ podrias ser el ayudante del rey... el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...! 23:01 16 oct 2010 (UTC) ya hicelos sprites Archivo:Ivan.png bueno ese para la novela y Archivo:Ivan normal.jpgpara que lo pongas en las audiciones con este (el vocaloid) Archivo:Ivan vocaloid.jpg ese es el vocaloid espero que te gusten --JA 03:47 17 oct 2010 (UTC) aki esta http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon agregalo a favoritos x3 White! quieres una firma a color? te explico primero pones este codigo Enlace para tu usuarioEnlace para la discu ''' En nombre de usuario pon tu nombre de usuario en nombre de color ve a la paleta de colores este link http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Paleta_de_colores pones el nombre del color que quieras en enlace para tu usuario tienes que poner lo que quieras poner en el usuario y con la discu es lo mismo espero ser buen maestro PD:Todo el codigo va pegado [[User:El glaceon macho|кιηg']] [[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 19:58 18 oct 2010 (UTC) entonces no se lo que pasa le distes activar tu firma como wikitexto? [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 20:29 18 oct 2010 (UTC) .__. equipo de quie?JA 19:38 19 oct 2010 (UTC) a ya ya entendi pero el equipo para mi? bueno mudkip ralts y seedotJA 22:23 20 oct 2010 (UTC) hola White no sabia q te gustaba esta wiki, es interesante por q en ella los usuarios utilizan su creatividad e imaginacion, me gusta eso de aqui, tal vez la visite un tiempo n_n, saludos y nos vemos en wikidex XDD Naxgo - Alguna duda?? 20:45 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de absol GPI.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 6 Dias esperalo!!! (yo no te avisare xD) Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?]] Hola....!!!! Hola, gracias por colaborar con el esbirro uno en mi novela Brisa y el camino de oro..., pero devo comenzar con la novela y... se te ocurre un nombre para el esbirro 2 (sera un porigon2) LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 15:56 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Ñaña, aqi tienes Aqi esta, un Glameow shiny Archivo:PokeTiends_3.png y ponme en tu seccion de seccion de amigos o te qito a Glameow x3 '''мαятιтαα ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαя? ♥ tranquilo No.... calmate... tu personaje sigue en la novela y ya me dieron ideas de nombres asi que solo me faltan los agradecimientos y si quieres si podemos ser amigos pero que pokemon te gustan (minimo 2) y si quieres agregarme me pones como un leafeon y un glaceon =D LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 18:21 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Se me olvido ponerlo! Veras, en mi reality, se me olvido poner que tienes que poner 4 ataques, perdon por las molestias, pero tendrias que ponerlo... Tambien queria decirte que si quieres que seamos amigos... si es asi dime que Poké quieres que te ponga... ''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 11:01 6 nov 2010 (UTC) 4 Cosas más 1. Gracias 2. OK 3. Riolu 4. Ya veremos [[User:Eco1003|''Victor, Taro en Pokémon]]'' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?''' 11:09 6 nov 2010 (UTC) hola pasa a mi usuario y comenta me dieron curiosidad tus novelas.64pxblood in nightArchivo:Pokeball.pngpreguntas?Archivo:Pichu_HGSS.pngvisiten mi novela 01:15 11 nov 2010 (UTC)